


新青年

by FaustCrimson



Series: 新青年 [1]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：旧时代脑补狂魔王爷×新时代过（娇）激（气）青年/指腹为婚/架空-君主立宪（硬要代入的话可以是民国时期但没有战争）/ABO警告：BUG都是我的，憋着别说出来





	新青年

**01.谁他娘的是你的童养媳**

易烊千玺刚下船就得知了自己有门亲事要结的消息，本能地转身欲再度登船逃跑，亏得易母早有准备，眼疾手快地指挥埋伏的下人冲上去把他一通五花大绑，这才安安稳稳地押上了车运回了家。

开什么玩笑。他易烊千玺，喝了这么多年洋墨水，正想自力更生从而摆脱了身为“坤”传宗接代相夫教子的命运，结果还是被爹娘哄骗回国结婚了。

“Holy fuck……”易烊千玺没忍住，爆了个粗口。

易母也是女校出身，还能听不懂儿子在说什么，直接一记眼刀过去。他只好委委屈屈地闭了嘴。

“你还记得小时候常来咱家玩的二皇子不？”易母耐心地问道。

易烊千玺甚为敷衍地摇头，谁还他妈有功夫想这个，他一门心思全扑在“如何从家中布置的天罗地网成功出逃并向城里伙伴借钱搭船离开”上了。

“他就是你未来的相公。”

“什么！”易烊千玺惊呼，“那个蹭我一脸口水的登徒子？”

这不记得很清楚么。易母摇头纠正道：“什么登徒子，现在要叫人家小王爷了。”

易烊千玺一想到自己小时候不知道多少件衣服毁在对方的口水攻势下，就差没在车里跪着求情了：“娘，现在都新时代了。早不兴包办婚姻那一套了！洋人都崇尚婚姻自由恋爱自主，怎么你们还这么迂腐封建！”

“看来你不愁找不到工作了。”易母冷酷地说道，“青年报这几天的论调跟你一模一样。真让你们自由自主，个个就玩野了，谁还去建设国家？”

“……”

易母柔声安慰道：“娘还能诓你不成？小王爷相貌人品家世样样好，保准你喜欢。”

易烊千玺冷漠，面上乖巧如鸡，心里暗流汹涌琢磨着夜深人静就翻墙而出向自由飞奔。尽管易母对他的乖顺仍有疑虑，但结婚日子将近，要忙的事越来越多，她又不放心手底下的人事事亲力亲为，一时半会也顾不上他。

终于在一个月黑风高的夜晚，易烊千玺成功从房间窗户出逃，顺着床单打成的安全绳从三楼一滑而下，像只脱缰的小马驹，一口气奔到了高墙下。

他到底没敢从正门经过，只好选了个离自己窗户最近的墙准备翻走。

易烊千玺在床单另一头捆了块石头，挥着简易安全绳对准了围墙上防贼的铁蒺藜，一鼓作气甩了上去，只是没想到绳子并没有勾住，反倒直接越过了墙头。只听“哎哟”一声，似乎是砸中了谁。

易烊千玺吓得魂飞魄散，他没想到墙外竟然也有人看守，瞬间靠墙蹲下捂住了嘴。

只听咔哒一声，更加专业的抓钩挂在了墙头，有人顺着另外的绳子悉悉索索爬上来。

易烊千玺震惊，没想到竟然有小偷胆大到敢来易家偷窃。只是眼下这关头谁还管这个，他当即摸索起身上的值钱物件，准备贿赂给小偷请求对方带他一块溜走。

翻过墙头的人影重新放下了绳子，奈何带错了尺寸，爬了一半就不得不直接跃下，轻轻踩在了草地上。

那人穿得是一袭颇具古风的夜行衣，收了裤腿绑了发髻，蹑手蹑脚地往大宅进发。易烊千玺大致判断了下对方身上并没携带什么一击致命的武器，直接从墙角冲了上去，一把将人按在身下。

“别出声！”

王俊凯被突如其来一扑吓得魂飞魄散，等他回过劲来更加惊恐地察觉到自己竟然被易家的保镖发现了。可对方却没有高喊人来，反倒让他不要出声。他心里乱七八糟地只好点头应了，抬眼悄悄觑向那人。

然而那人将光源遮了个严实压根没看到。

易烊千玺看了眼四周，确定没人发现后将小偷拖回墙根死角，快速摸出了身上的金壳怀表钻石袖扣递到对方手里。

王俊凯：“……”你到底在羞辱谁。

“帮个忙，带我出去。”易烊千玺恳求道，“家里人逼婚。”

王俊凯同情地看了易烊千玺一眼，心想天底下可怜人真是多，哪像他和自己的易易情投意合，马上就要成亲了。

“易家人？”

“嗯。”

“那帮我个忙。”王俊凯迅速说道，“你带我去易家小公子窗户底下，让我爬上去看他一眼我就带你走。”

易烊千玺警惕起来：“你要干什么？”

“看看我的童养媳啊。”王俊凯有些心虚，毕竟自古礼法中成亲前双方是不可以私下见面的，不然会破坏姻缘风水，可他实在忍不住只得偷偷溜来，暗示自己看一眼就走，肯定没事。

易烊千玺上下打量，眼尖地瞥见了对方玄衣之下绣制的隐隐祥云龙纹，有了一个惊悚的推测：“……小、小王爷？”

“唉？你知道我？”王俊凯懵逼。他可没戴什么证明身份的东西出来啊。

易烊千玺深吸一口气，突然挥拳狠狠揍向了王俊凯，毫不客气地吼道：“谁他娘的是你的童养媳！”

**02.** **大家都是新青年了，我是不会对你负责的**

易烊千玺看向镜中身穿上大红织金喜服的自己，心情十分复杂。

那晚上一时冲动狠揍了自己的结婚对象，直接把巡夜的保镖都引来了，害得他又被带回了宅子。入睡的易父易母也被惊动，披了件衣服便匆匆下楼迎接深夜“微服出访”的小王爷。

王俊凯看着人畜无害，实际心里坏得很。在易父易母面前哭诉易烊千玺把他一顿好揍。明明皇族已经被架空了，在许多政事上没有话语权。但他偏偏能扮猪吃老虎，营造出一种皇族势大错觉。易家又是当年拥护君主立宪的几大家族之一，三言两语就被王俊凯带了过去。

结果就是易母拉着他语重心长地教导了好半天。易父也全然忘了王俊凯违背礼俗与未婚夫私会这桩事，光顾着安慰对方了。

易烊千玺恨得咬牙，见王俊凯偷偷递了个狡猾的笑容来，更是差点扑过去和人扭打在一块。

逃婚未遂直接导致易母再度盯紧了他，不光加强了巡视的人数还在墙根放了恶狗，只要易烊千玺一靠近就狂吠不止。

易烊千玺本来暂时熄了心思，毕竟他还年轻，来日方长。可当看到皇家送来的喜服时，突然又燃起了逃跑的欲望。

这么又土又丑的礼服谁要穿啊！

他在易母的凝视中气鼓鼓地骑上了马。

与皇家联姻的成亲仪式非常传统，吹吹打打绕了京城大半圈。因为易烊千玺是男子，不需要盖头，也跟着王俊凯并肩骑马接受围观。

易烊千玺的心已经死了。没什么比穿着一件丑衣服游街更糟糕的事情了，他甚至还在人群中望见了自己幸灾乐祸的同窗。

妈的，当年说好大家相互扶持都是假的。

下马迈进王府的瞬间他意外松了口气，今天邀请来的人都是两家亲友，没什么外臣。女帝陛下赫然在列，都是自己人，相比在外公开处刑要好上一倍不止。

一拜天地二拜高堂夫妻对拜。

易烊千玺心如死水，王俊凯喜不自胜。

尽管女帝还在上头坐着，易烊千玺仍在喜服长袍的遮掩下偷偷狠踩了自己新婚丈夫一脚。王俊凯面不改色地抓住了他的手，当着众人的面亲了一下他的嘴角，惹来一阵轰动。

“我知道你留过洋，所以周末还有个西式的婚礼。”看着傻眼了的易烊千玺，王俊凯眨巴着眼说道，“提前练习一下。”

练习你个鬼。

易烊千玺最烦宴会上的觥筹交错，乐得在旁看王俊凯帮他挡酒，伺机欣赏对方醉后的丑态。奈何王俊凯酒量极好，喝了一圈下来除了面色涨红外没什么异样。他有些失望地端着酒杯在院子里瞎晃悠，直到易母看不下去了连忙叫喜娘把他领回了房间。

易烊千玺屏退了侍女，趁四下无人赶紧脱了喜服，终于长吁一口气坐在桌旁吃起了点心，琢磨着怎么混过晚上的洞房花烛夜。只是还没等他想出一个妥帖的应对方法，王俊凯就推门进来了，把一干嚷嚷着闹洞房的宗亲都轰到了外面，整个主人院中只剩下他们二人和几个值夜的丫鬟。

王俊凯目光灼灼，恨不得将易烊千玺马上扒干净活吃了。

易烊千玺艰难地咽了个口水：“……打个商量行不行？”

“嗯？”王俊凯跟着坐在了他的旁边，笑眯眯地问他，“你想讨什么商量？”

“算了。”易烊千玺泄了气，总感觉王俊凯笑里藏刀不太好惹，左右不过是被操一顿，大家都是新青年了思想不该这么迂腐守旧。

“你要日便日吧，大家都是新青年了，我是不会对你负责的。”他语重心长地看了眼王俊凯，苦劝道，“其实我日起来一点也不舒服，你不会爽到的，不如痛快放我走，等我学成归来肯定好好拥护我朝，为我朝发展添砖加瓦。”

新婚小妻子言辞恳切，王俊凯几乎要被那乞求的目光触动了，他轻咳一声，逼着自己硬下心肠来摇头道：“不行。”

易烊千玺急了：“你这人怎么那么迂呢！”

“我怎么迂了！你生是我的王妃，死也得塞我地宫里。天经地义！”

“Holy shit！”易烊千玺直接爆了粗口。

王俊凯挑了挑眉毛，他也学过几年洋文，虽然都以外交用语为主但不代表他听不懂口头脏话。他故意抓住易烊千玺的手腕问道：“说什么鸟语？”

“夸你呢。”易烊千玺没声好气地说道，“夸你棒。”

“哦。”王俊凯点了点头，“你也很holy shit。”

易烊千玺：“……”

一计不成易烊千玺还有第二计。

他甩开王俊凯的手扑到床上打起滚来，一边滚一边嚎：“我拿你们当血亲，你们把我骗我上花轿送给别人日！鬼知道这家伙是不是睡完我就翻脸不认人，三天两头迎小妾……”

王俊凯听前半段没什么反应，一听后半段立马急了：“谁要纳小妾了！咱俩可是情投意合天地可鉴。”

“谁他娘的跟你情投意合！”易烊千玺不滚了，支起身体通红着一双眼睛瞪着王俊凯看。

王俊凯心疼地上去摸了摸他的脸，理直气壮解释道：“你小时候拉着我手说的！还说非我不嫁！”

“放屁！我怎么不记得有这事儿？”

“你小时候有块如意龙纹的长命锁！就是咱俩的定亲信物你不记得了？”

易烊千玺有些心虚地沉默了。要说别的饰物他可能不记得，只是那件东西实在贵重，他怎么会没印象，何况那长命锁的的确确是从当年的二皇子现在的小王爷身上取下来戴到自己脖子上的，一挂就是好几年，怎么解释都没用。

他绞尽脑汁地回忆自己儿时的事，可还是没有一星半点答应和王俊凯结亲的记忆。

王俊凯见他不说话了，又凑上去再接再厉道：“我是真喜欢你。成亲以后我罩着你，你想干嘛就干嘛，过了一年我就让皇姐放我俩出去留洋继续念书……”

“说话当真？”易烊千玺歪着头看他。

“自然当真。”

易烊千玺勉强接受了这个说法，又撇了撇嘴：“可我不跟日过别的omega的人睡觉。”

刚刚还说大家都是新青年不讲究这些有的没的，这会儿倒计较起对方洁不洁了。

王俊凯不允许有人侮辱他守身如玉二十三年只为娶易烊千玺的这份诚心，郑重地发起了毒誓：“……洋文里的omega是‘坤’的意思吧？我拿我皇姐的终生幸福发誓，从小到大我连其他omega的手都没碰过！若有半句虚言，我皇姐这辈子都娶不到刘家小姐。”

这誓言未免也忒毒。

易烊千玺一言难尽地看着王俊凯，默默在心底对高高在上的女帝表达了深切的同情。

“所以你是不是打定主意要日我了？”

“对、啊！”王俊凯已经迫不及待了。

易烊千玺索性躺平了，紧闭双眼视死如归道：“你日吧。明天太阳照常升起，老子还是一个好omega。”

王俊凯得到应允后直接狼嚎一声扑了上去。自己的新婚小妻子是那么漂亮，他这里瞅瞅那里看看根本舍不得下嘴，但还是一逞兽性将人扒了个干净，听着对方哼哼唧唧的声音把自家王妃拆吃入腹。

“……我是不……不会……对你负责……的……唔啊……”

“没事，我对你负责。”

**03.** **掐死这个装逼怪**

大婚后的易烊千玺已经是个有丈夫的坤了，因还记得成亲当日同窗毫不吝啬地在人群中嘲笑他，到现在他都咽不下这口气，所以没和以前的朋友多加来往。

不过从前的世交倒还保持着密切的关系，经常邀请易烊千玺参加沙龙之类，分享留洋后的生活，追忆往昔。易烊千玺总算出门不是无目的瞎逛，除了在书房里看书就是外出参加学术活动，倒不觉得无聊。

可王俊凯很不高兴，他想跟小妻子好好享受婚后生活，哪料到沙龙帖子一个个递进府里拦都拦不住。有一回他特意截下来还被易烊千玺发现了，当晚就没让他进房门，他还是撩起长袍从窗户里翻进去的。

于是他进宫对女帝极尽谄媚之事，就跟当年求娶易烊千玺时一样，说得那叫个振振有词慷慨激昂，只差在地上打滚干嚎了。女帝被缠得心烦又不好和小时候一样打他一顿，只得以自己名义去信给各个沙龙主办，让他们邀请名单上多加一个王俊凯的名字。

王俊凯如愿以偿地坐在沙龙边上看着易烊千玺在人群中侃侃而谈，满脸都是痴汉表情。易烊千玺一下来就迎上去擦汗喂水果扇风，可把一群人的狗眼给闪瞎了。

易烊千玺倒觉得没什么，反正在家王俊凯就这么宠着他，连带着他现在渐渐丧失了自理能力，只差沦落到饭来张口衣来伸手的巨婴地步。

不过这群热热闹闹的知识分子里也有对君主立宪嗤之以鼻的家族后人，其中一个似乎不满吃了一顿狗粮，冒出来阴阳怪气地对王俊凯说道：“小王爷当年也是书院里的翘楚，不如小王爷也来谈谈《社会契约论》感想如何？”

话音一落，当场鸦雀无声。

易烊千玺刚吃下去的苹果差点吐出来。《社会契约论》猛烈抨击的就是君主权力，崇尚人民主权。让王俊凯一个皇族——哪怕是个君主立宪体制下的皇族去谈这本书的感想，跟在绿教徒面前询问猪肉的一百种烧法一样没什么区别。毕竟他生来就有统治权，在目前女帝尚未诞育子嗣的情况下还是皇位的第一顺位继承人。君主立宪不过施行了一百多年，王俊凯的曾祖父还是手握实权的皇帝，要说甘心让权未必是真的。

再说了，王俊凯都没迈出过国门也没进过洋学堂，接受的都是正统的皇族礼教。他知道启蒙运动和卢梭吗？

易烊千玺有点生气，尽管私下里他也没少在只有两人的情况下嘲讽王俊凯思想保守，王俊凯的邀请函也是通过女帝的敕令得来的，并非主办真挚邀请，但不代表这些人可以借此拿腔作调，当着他的面羞辱他的丈夫。

只是他刚要开口接过，王俊凯却打断了他的举动，笑了笑：“行啊。”

易烊千玺震惊。然而王俊凯接下来的话更是让他震惊三连。他痛快直面了《社会契约论》阐述的中心思想，进而分析了当时的社会环境和政治格局，在创作背景的基础上表扬了当时作者的进步思想，但话锋一转毫不留情地指出其中唯心主义的弊病，语速飞快地对着缺点大肆批判，气定神闲仿佛早有腹稿，尽显皇族威仪敞亮。

伴随着王俊凯越说越深入的分析，提出问题人的脸色愈发难看。直到王俊凯痛快闭了麦，他也没能揪出一句错误来。

“你这家伙，不是保守到连《巴黎圣母院》都不看吗？”易烊千玺压低声音道。

“其实那本书我看过，只是女主角太惨了不忍心再读。”王俊凯狡黠地眨了眨眼，“我一点也不保守。易易你愿意的话，咱俩可以玩很多放得开的。比如夏天在院子里搭一个秋千，然后……”

易烊千玺踩住了他长袍下的脚，耳根红红地瞪了他一眼。

妈的，就会装逼。

回去当天他掐着王俊凯的脖子逼着对方彻底交代了自己的真正实力。后来易烊千玺就不怎么去这种沙龙了，与其在沙龙听着人叽叽歪歪的装逼，不如在家里被丈夫伺候着讨论各种问题。更何况王俊凯的学识眼界并不比那些人差，有时候装逼过头了易烊千玺还能毫不留情地踹他一脚解气。

**04.** **他曾想过要买戏院的终身贵宾席**

于是又得和王俊凯待一块的易烊千玺不得不寻了一个新的好去处——城西那家戏院。

留洋前他就特别喜欢听戏，正巧大戏院来了个巡演的名角儿，叫方莲生。那唱腔婉转唱词凄切听得人骨头都酥了。

皇族在戏院里有个专属的包间，悬于二楼中央和其他小包分开，离一楼的大厅更是遥远。易烊千玺有点近视，又不肯戴眼镜，几乎都看不太清方莲生的妆容，只好估摸着动作听着戏文脑补。

他很喜欢方莲生，明明是个情感内敛的人，却有好几次都忍不住派人送花到后台表达自己的欣赏之意。一来二去，方莲生对这个小王妃有了印象。偶尔还会让人请他来后台一叙，畅聊古今话本戏曲。

易烊千玺新得了个趣倒是很上心，常从府里带茶过来与方莲生一谈就是一下午——通常都是王俊凯去教育厅的时候。

是的，王俊凯也有自己的工作。人后他是宠妻狂魔小王爷，人前却是一个无私为教育事业奉献自己的教科书总编辑，还负责和一群老学究一块琢磨今年国考该出什么样的试题什么样的难度，可忙了。

就当王俊凯忙得焦头烂额之时，易烊千玺却在和新认识的朋友烹茶聊天。直到王俊凯发现不对劲，头上总莫名闪耀绿光，自家王妃已经差不多和人把女帝赏赐的极品大红袍喝完了，甚至萌生了要在戏院一楼前排雅客区包下一个终身贵宾席的冲动。

王俊凯气呼呼地冲到戏院，直接在后台抓住了交谈甚欢的两人。他一把将易烊千玺拉到身后，严词警告方莲生：“不准再拉着我的王妃喝茶。”

方莲生摊手：“茶叶是王妃自己带来的。”

易烊千玺：“他说的是真的。”

王俊凯：“……反正就是不行！”

方莲生挑了挑眉毛。他本是男生女相，多年浸淫戏曲唱旦角也带了点阴柔的妩媚，见到气势汹汹的王俊凯虽觉得对方也是一副好皮相，但和自己比相差甚远。易烊千玺铁定更喜欢自己这样的，遂底气十足地说道：“现在都是新社会了，自由恋爱婚姻自主，即便易公子已婚也不妨碍我对他倾诉爱慕。毕竟结了婚还能和离嘛。”

王俊凯几乎气昏过去。

易烊千玺傻了眼，他怎么就不知道方莲生对自己表达了倾慕之意。只不过王俊凯生气起来可能会叫人把整个戏院拆了。为了保住自己的快乐源泉，易烊千玺赶忙安抚：“我不是我没有你别听他乱说。”

方莲生一听也急了：“易公子怎么能翻脸不认人呢？”

“咱俩不是至交好友吗？我可是成了亲的！”易烊千玺被这么一怼倒有些没底气了，疑惑问道，“难道说……你喜欢我？”

方莲生红了眼：“我自然喜欢你！”

王俊凯已经缓过劲来，冷笑道：“你放弃吧。两个坤是没有结果的。”

方莲生：“！！！你说什么！”

王俊凯揽过易烊千玺的肩膀，一字一句道：“你俩都是坤，怎么的，还为爱做乾啊？易易肯定不行……”

易烊千玺闻言狠狠踩了他一脚。

王俊凯闷哼一声上下打量方莲生，不屑说道：“你的话……还没根筷子粗吧？”

方莲生几乎昏过去，拼着最后一丝希冀颤声问道：“你……是坤？”

“我是啊。”易烊千玺点头，“你不是？”

方莲生做梦也没想到自己费尽心思钓了将近三个月的结婚对象不光已婚还是坤，他的内心完全崩溃了。

——为什么市井里的人都说易小公子乾气爆表绝对是乾，为了掩盖娘里娘气小王爷是坤的真相才不得已对外宣称是坤的啊？

造谣死全家！

方莲生在昏过去前这般想到。

易烊千玺有些慌张地想凑上去看，王俊凯却将人扛回了家一顿不可言说教育，折腾得易烊千玺抽抽噎噎地说再不和人分享极品大红袍也绝不会和离后才肯罢休。

后来易烊千玺缓过劲准备去戏院探望一下方莲生，顺带交前排终身贵宾席的定金时，却被戏院拒之门外。戏院老板亲自前来遗憾通知他，方莲生的场次实行实名制购票，一人对一票有序进场，黑名单人员不得进入。

而王俊凯和易烊千玺的名字都列在了黑名单上。

易烊千玺的快乐源泉又消失了。

**05.** **老子的学业都被你给毁了**

易烊千玺不止一次觉得王俊凯只是看起来端庄有仪，实际上是个神经病。哪怕就在自家院子里转悠也要跟着，如同小尾巴似的甩都甩不掉，时不时还凑上来咬住自己的腺体。

“光天化日……”易烊千玺推拒不得，只能面红耳赤地站在那里任由他轻薄。王府里的下人都识趣的很，总会低头绕道而走，装作什么也没看见。

不过后来他就发现了一招必杀技。

当王俊凯又凑上来黏黏糊糊亲他的时候，他迅速伸手往人身后探去，直接拽住那根小辫子然后猛地一扯。

“嗷！”王俊凯痛呼出声，差点以为自己后脑勺的头发全给扯没了，泪眼汪汪地看着易烊千玺。

“还敢不敢亲了？”易烊千玺松开了他的辫子，得意地咧开了嘴角。

看着自家“坤”笑得肆意张狂的模样，王俊凯只觉得更想亲了。他再度扑过去，身体力行地告诉易烊千玺自己到底敢不敢。

“你……”易烊千玺正准备故技重施。

然而王俊凯却眼疾手快地将他的双手扣在了脑后，他一时动弹不得，又只能委委屈屈地站在那儿被王俊凯亲。胃里忽然泛搅起一阵恶心感，易烊千玺拿膝盖使劲顶了顶王俊凯的大腿，挣脱束缚的一瞬间就扶着树干疯狂干呕。

王俊凯心里拔凉拔凉的，他没想到小妻子这么嫌弃自己，跳河的心都有了。

易烊千玺好容易直起腰看了他一眼，又忍不住别过头去接着呕吐，几乎要把之前吃的东西全吐出来。

王俊凯这才意识到不对劲，忙不迭过去搀扶，嚷着让下人请医生来。

不多时，西医中医都来了。易烊千玺一脸苍白地瘫在榻上，一副半死不活的模样。

中医认真把了把脉，西医听了听心跳，双管齐下得出了一个共同的结论。

“恭喜王妃，您有喜/怀孕了。”

王俊凯欣喜若狂。

易烊千玺瞪大了眼睛瞧着笑盈盈祝贺的医生，翻了个白眼昏了过去。

再度醒来时他已经被人挪到了卧房，王俊凯正在边上一脸担忧地守着。见他醒来便凑上来问他渴不渴饿不饿想吃什么。

易烊千玺心头盘算着怀孕生产哺乳断奶养孩子到送学堂独立等等育儿所耗费的时间，越算越觉得自己远赴重洋的梦想愈加渺茫，忽然哭起来。

王俊凯心疼得不得了，急忙哄他，好话说尽，几乎把能答应的都答应了，甚至包括剪掉鞭子脱下袍子换西服这种被女帝知道了绝对一顿打的事。

易烊千玺一边嚎一边打他：“老子的学业都被你给毁了。”

**06.** **嚷嚷怪和娇气精**

怀孕的易烊千玺真的很娇气。

王俊凯不知道其他坤有孕时是不是也这么娇气，不过易烊千玺的娇气真的到达了一个巅峰。

他去哪儿都要王俊凯牵着，时不时就要亲亲抱抱撒娇个不停。据太医所说是孕期的坤需要乾的气味安抚，怀孕越到后期越是缺不了。

王俊凯很苦恼，他虽然很高兴易烊千玺这么依赖自己，可他本就喜欢易烊千玺喜欢的紧，一撩就会礼节性地硬一下以示礼貌。眼下场景对他来说不啻于酷刑折磨。

怀孕后的易烊千玺晚上总欲求不满，非要他帮自己泄欲，还是那种只能动手动口不能动屌的泄欲方式。偏偏孕中的坤很容易餍足，几根手指就会高潮。每每易烊千玺快速发泄完就翻脸不认人，压根不管王俊凯下身是不是憋得慌，被碰一下就嚷着说肚子疼。

“易烊千玺，你到底把我当成什么人？”

易烊千玺莫名其妙：“我丈夫啊？”

“那你是不是应该为丈夫排忧解难，尽点妻子的本分？”

易烊千玺警惕地盯着他：“比如？”

“比如，让我操一顿。”王俊凯说着就要扑上去分开他的双腿进入。

“不行。”易烊千玺再次推开了他，“有宝宝呢。”

“啊啊我不管！易烊千玺你点的火你必须要负责灭！”王俊凯生气了，抱着自家王妃的胳膊缠个不停，把易烊千玺都吵烦了。

易烊千玺生无可恋地看着闹个不停的王俊凯，总算明白过来有几次进宫，女帝看向王俊凯的表情为什么那样一言难尽又蠢蠢欲动了。

这他妈简直就是个成天找揍的嚷嚷怪。

“那好吧，我就帮帮你。不过你不准挑这嫌那的，不然下次就滚去洗凉水澡吧。”

“行行行。”王俊凯黏黏糊糊地亲了上来，如愿以偿地在易烊千玺夹紧的腿间泄了一回。

**07.** **他天天担心自己会被打倒**

最近王俊凯有些焦虑，总坐在院子里一脸心事重重的样。易烊千玺好奇了过去问他，结果王俊凯支支吾吾的，半天都说不出个花来。

易烊千玺觉得肯定有问题，他总感觉王俊凯背着他在搞事。

这天，他拉着王俊凯坐下，语气凝重地说道：“你坦白吧。”

王俊凯稀里糊涂地问道：“坦白什么？”

“外头那个人，是谁？你俩什么时候搞在一块的？是不是也有孩子了？你想什么时候把他或者她纳进来？”易烊千玺冷酷地说道，“我先说好，像你这种婚内出轨行为，孩子你是肯定要不到了，不光嫁妆得退回，家产也得分我一半。咱们新青年崇尚一夫一妻制，不爱搞什么三妻四妾。”

王俊凯这才回过劲来：“谁出轨了！”

“哦？那不是出轨，你说说你这几天在琢磨什么事？难道不是因为那人也有了孩子，你舍不得孩子在外颠簸流离所以想迎进来却不知道怎么跟我开口？”易烊千玺大度地摆了摆手，“迎呗，我这就收拾东西走人，给他腾位置。”

“你在脑补什么乱七八糟的事儿啊！”王俊凯赶紧把人拦住，有些难以启齿地又吞吞吐吐半天。

“你再不说我真走。”易烊千玺使出了杀手锏。

“我……”王俊凯咬了咬牙说了，“我觉得南方那边的孔先生，要搞死我。”

易烊千玺：“……孔文孔先生？”

“正是他。”王俊凯笃定地说道，“他老是在那边宣扬什么民主宪章。真搞不懂现在这样还不够民主吗？又有首相又有内阁还有议会，选举权也是不分男女乾坤，成年后就都有了。”

“……”

“怎么办啊，他们会不会把我吊起来绞死，然后把你也送上断头台？就像法兰西人搞死路易十六和玛丽皇后一样。要不我们这就出国避难吧。”

“……女帝陛下怎么办？”

“我皇姐八岁就能单枪匹马枪杀一头狼。她会保护好自己的。”王俊凯慎重地说道。

“……我和孔先生有过一段时间的书信来往，他对目前的政体没有任何不满。”易烊千玺慢慢说道，“只是他最近在研究一个大课题，《论启蒙运动对近代社会的影响——以不列颠为例》。”

王俊凯：“……”

“所以，王俊凯。”易烊千玺深吸一口气道，“你没事的，没人要搞死你。”

“那什么……”王俊凯清了清喉咙，“你渴不渴饿不饿肚子里孩子有没有踹你我这就出门给你买城东那家你最爱吃的榴莲班戟。”

易烊千玺目送着王俊凯落荒而逃，扑哧笑出了声，开始忧虑起孩子的智商。

要是继承了王俊凯的该怎么办啊？

**08** **．你是我的宝宝**

孩子没有生下来。

怀孕刚到第三个月时，易烊千玺流产了。

没有什么足底打滑摔跤滚落楼梯的狗血戏码，只是午觉起来懒洋洋地坐在椅子上吃水果，下身忽然血气翻涌，毫无征兆地流产了。

易烊千玺疼得死去活来，眼睁睁看着裤子上蜿蜒而下止不住的血流。那个柔弱的生命正从他腹中快速消散，可他却无能为力。

那会儿王俊凯并不在家。等易烊千玺拼劲力气喊人进来时，他已经痛得快要昏死过去。

而当他醒转时，空气里依然是挥之不去与的血腥味。时间不知过去了多久，王俊凯正包着一眶泪在旁守着，见他苏醒忙不迭凑上来，轻轻亲吻他的额头。

易烊千玺摸了摸肚子——曾微微隆起的腹部此刻平坦无比，像是那个被期待的宝宝从不曾来过那样。

他没有哭，只是疲惫地靠在床上闭上了眼睛。

王俊凯倒是在旁边嘤嘤个没完。

“别哭了。”他说。

王俊凯止了哭，拉着他的手不放，好半天才说出一句话：“……我怕你走了。”

易烊千玺扯了扯嘴角，没有说话。

为了宽他的心也避免触景生情，两人从王府里搬了出来，住到市区的一座三层的西式宅子里。

王俊凯暂停了教育厅的工作，带着易烊千玺四处转悠散心。但他还是敏锐地感觉，虽然易烊千玺一贯从容平静，照样吃喝玩乐睡，可实际还没从丧子的痛苦里走出来。

他偶尔从梦中惊醒，都会发现床畔的人不见了，摸索到客厅便见到易烊千玺呆呆地坐在沙发上，手里握着一只橡皮鸭子。

——这是他俩有一回出门给未出生孩子采购的玩具，一边采买一边就孩子以后叫什么名争论不休。

搬出王府后，与孩子有关的东西王俊凯都没让下人带上，这个橡皮鸭子只有可能是易烊千玺偷偷留下来的。

王俊凯没选择上前打扰他。易烊千玺在沙发上坐了多久，他就在门后守了多久，然后悄悄上前把睡在沙发上的小妻子抱回床上。

“王俊凯。”这回易烊千玺没让他久等，几乎是杵在门后的一瞬间就开口将他喊了过来。

“我在呢。”王俊凯走过去，坐在易烊千玺身边，把对方光裸冰凉的双脚放在自己温热的怀里。

易烊千玺摸着那只橡皮鸭子，又抬头看了看王俊凯，眼眶迅速一红：“医生说那个孩子是基因缺陷自动流产的，你知不知道？”

知道，怎么会不知道。

人类的基因疾病虽没像天花鼠疫之类的病毒那样来势汹汹传播广泛，却也致死率极高。而在怀孕初期，一旦胚胎的发育不合格就会被母体自动选择流产。

这个不合格不是缺胳膊少腿的问题，是潜藏在身体里的基因炸弹。一旦得了便连强行留下都做不到，注定是一个与世界无缘的死胎。

“一次流产说明不了什么问题。”王俊凯哑着声音说道，“也许是我没照顾好你，外界原因那么烦杂一切皆有可能。或者是我的身体不好，之前就没让你好好受孕，所以宝宝才会这么弱。”

他宁可把责任都推到自己身上，也不想让易烊千玺有一丝自责。

“你没有问题。是我。”易烊千玺摆了摆手，“我有一个远房姑姑也跟我一样好好的就流产了，后来很艰难才有了一个孩子，可能我家族遗传的体质，坤就是不适合受孕。所以……”他深吸一口气，“你我和离吧。”

王俊凯一听急了，攥紧了易烊千玺的手：“你他娘的说什么？”

“和离啊。”易烊千玺说道，“你膝下总不能没有孩子吧。我也不想让你纳小妾，只能和离了。”

“你想都别想！和离是不可能的，这辈子你也别想，下辈子咱俩还要投胎处一块。”王俊凯凶巴巴地说着，一把将易烊千玺抱进了怀里，轻柔地抚摸着他的后背，“我不要什么孩子。你就是我的孩子。”

易烊千玺颤栗了一下。

“我本来就不在意有没有孩子，只是你喜欢的东西我都会爱屋及乌。你都不知道那天下人来通知我说你流产我吓得腿都软了，要说直接让人给抬回来的也不为过。我从没见过坤流产这样凶险的情形，那会儿见你躺在床上不省人事，我差点以为你跟孩子一起走了。”王俊凯通红着眼睛说道，“要是你醒不过来，我都想跟着你一块去了。”

是了，当初他开口第一句话就是“我怕你走了”。

易烊千玺沉默不语。

王俊凯絮絮说道：“我才不在乎有没有自己的孩子，你要是喜欢咱就去领养一个。你要不想养了就让我一辈子疼着你宠着你。只要你别再说和离不和离的事儿了。”他亲了亲易烊千玺柔软的头发，“我有多爱你，你还不知道吗？”

易烊千玺终于忍不住扯着王俊凯的衣襟，在他怀里低声啜泣了起来。

王俊凯一遍遍拍着他的后背，哼起了当时为哄孩子睡觉学的摇篮曲。

——可惜跑了调，被破涕为笑的易烊千玺猛揍了一顿。

**09.** **新青年怎么能没有小金库**

王俊凯和易烊千玺成婚第二年，女帝终于如愿以偿地迎了刘家小姐进宫，举办了一场声势浩大的婚礼，邀请京城所有人来广场观礼。

刘家小姐闺名艳芬，是个腼腆又容易害羞的小家碧玉，当着宗亲的面仍免不了羞赫和紧张。倒是女帝带着她四处见人，也让所有人看看刘小姐在当今女帝心中的分量。

“那会儿我也想这么带你见人。可威风了，然而你跟他们比跟我都熟。”王俊凯小声说道。

易烊千玺翻了个白眼。那是自然，皇族后裔与当年保皇派的世家公子们都是一起穿开裆裤长大的交情，不用挨个儿认过去都知根知底。

“皇姐这么一结婚，过不了多久就会诞下子嗣吧。皇位后继有人，咱俩就可以请辞出去转转了。法兰西或者不列颠，都行。你要去远一点的地方，就到彼岸的美利坚去。”王俊凯拉着易烊千玺的手，漫步在宫廷的花园里说道。

“要是女帝不愿意放人呢？”

“那咱俩就私奔。”王俊凯信誓旦旦地说道，“不瞒你说我在国外开了个户头，定期往里面打钱，这么些年下来里头的存款足够咱俩开销的了。再说了，出去了就能接薪水更丰厚的工作了，还怕我养不起你吗？”

“怎么样小王妃？本王郑重邀请您与我一起私奔。大家都是新青年，私奔这种事……就不必跟长辈报备了吧？”

易烊千玺看着他只觉得好笑。

正当王俊凯得意洋洋以为自己光辉伟岸的形象彻底把对方吃死时，易烊千玺忽然伸手一把揪住王俊凯的耳朵：“你他娘的私藏小金库？”

王俊凯嗷得嚎一声。

说好的大家都是新青年，新思想新伦理新观念新面貌，怎么连个小金库都不允许人家藏！不藏小金库，他怎么能避过自家王妃查账本偷偷买惊喜小礼物啊！

王俊凯委屈，可是他不说。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/2/24


End file.
